Computer's Namja
by ArikAlbariki169
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Kim taehyung orang yang sangat membenci teknologi masa kini bertemu dengan seorang jeon jungkook yang notebane-nya seorang yang ahli dalam teknologi khususnya komputer. Apakah pertemuan mereka menjadikan pertengkaran yang tidak akan ada ujungnya atau malah membuat mereka saling melengkapi masing-masing kekurangan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**コンピュウタ** **남자**

Apa jadinya jika seorang Kim taehyung orang yang sangat membenci teknologi masa kini bertemu dengan seorang jeon jungkook yang notebane-nya seorang yang ahli dalam teknologi khususnya komputer. Apakah pertemuan mereka menjadikan pertengkaran yang tidak akan ada ujungnya atau malah membuat mereka saling melengkapi masing-masing kekurangan mereka?

 _"Lihat foto-fotonya... benarkah ini dia? Wah tidak ku sangkah"_ suara ribut terdengar dari sebuah kelas. Meskipun ini masih pagi tetapi kelas tersebut sudah heboh. Entah apa yang mereka lihat, mereka terlihat sedang mengerubungi sebuah bangku. _Srek..._ suara pintu kelas digeser. Nampak seorang namja berambut oranye memasuki kelas tersebut. Sontak semua mata langsung memandang kearah namja tersebut. Namja bernama kim taehyung. Orangnya cukup aneh dan sangat membosankan. Ia akan berbicara jika ia harus benar-benar bicara. Dia tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya facebook, tweeter, instagram, line atau semacamnya. Meskipun dapat dibilang smartphone miliknya dapat digolongkan smartphone yang canggih tapi ia tidak pernah memakainya. Ia memakainya hanya sekedar telfon atau mengirim pesan singkat. Itu pun kalau ia benar-benar harus menggunakannya.

"Eh taehyung, kau sudah lihat ini. Lagi-lagi ada saja boyband atau girlband yang anggotanya hengkang" seorang temannya mendekati taehyung memperlihatkan apa yang mereka lihat. "Aku tidak tertarik..." ucapan taehyung berhasil menggagalkan rencana temannya untuk mendekati taehyung. Ya, itulah sifat taehyung. Ia tidak peduli apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Ia berpikir dunia maya hanyalah sebuah dunia buatan manusia yang dipenuhi dengan kebohongan. Orang miskin seakan ia adalah orang kaya, laki-laki seakan ia perempuan atau sebaliknya. Orang yang hidup di dunia maya tidak benar-benar hidup. Itu menurut pemikiran taehyung.

Seorang namja berkaca mata sedang duduk di kelasnya menghadap sebuah laptop. Bisa dilihat laptop itu sedang menunjukkan bahasa sebuah programer yang bagi orang awam pasti mereka tidak tahu. Tapi lain halnya dengan seorang namja berkaca mata ini. Namja bernama lengkap jeon jungkook ini sangat akrab dengan rumus-rumus tersebut. Biasa di panggil dengan jungkook namja yang mempunyai kulit putih pucat serta berkaca mata ini menjadi andalan bagi teman-temannya jika terjadi masalah dengan laptop mereka. Tidak hanya teman-temannya, bahkan beberapa guru juga pernah minta bantuan kepadanya.

Ahli dalam bidang komputer, tidak membuatnya menjadi namja yang pendiam yang pada umumnya terjadi pada programer lainnya. Ia sangat ceria dan terkadang perilakunya seperti anak kecil. Tapi disaat ia dihadapkan sebuah laptop, jangan pernah berharap kau bisa mengajaknya bicara. Seperti saat ini, kondisi prima laptop teman-temannya bergantung pada laptop miliknya. Jika laptopnya " _tidak sehat_ ", maka satu kelas juga akan menjadi begitu. Kali ini ia harus melawan sebuah virus yang dapat menghilangkan data yang berada di dalam flashdisk. Ia masuk ke dalam CMD mengetikkan sebuah bahasa programer " _attrib s- h –r /s /d_ " lalu ia tekan enter dan beberapa detik kemudian... "Yeee! Berhasil!" jungkook loncat-loncat seperti anak kecil. Teman-teman yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresi saat ia serius tadi dengan sekarang sangat kontras.

Hari ini dengan senyumannya, matahari menyinari tempat berpijak manusia selama ini. Seorang namja melangkahkan kakinya malas melewati gerbang sekolah. Bukan karena ia belum sarapan, melainkan pada hari ini ada pelajaran yang paling tidak ia sukai. Namja tersebut pernah memasukkan sebuah surat di kotak saran sekolah agar pelajaran tersebut dihapuskan, tapi apa daya pelajaran itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Pelajaran tersebut adalah ilmu tentang teknologi. Ayolah, bagi taehyung ini sangat menyebalkan. Apalagi ini harus berhubungan dengan teknologi jaman sekarang.

Sekarang bisa dilihat aura hitam sedang menguap dari tubuh taehyung. Beberapa siswa yang melewatinya menatapnya dengan aneh. Hingga seseorang yang menatap taehyung dengan durasi yang agak lama jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Merasa seseorang sedang memerhatikannya taehyung langsung melihat orang tersebut "Apa yang kau lihat?". Suara berat taehyung berhasil membuat namja berkacamata itu takut menggelengkan kepalanya langsung berlari menjauh. "Apakah aku semenakutkan itu?" taehyung berbicara sendiri kepada dirinya. Ia terlihat berhenti sebentar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Sepertinya hal buruk akan terjadi padaku hari ini" batinnya.

Terlihat di suatu kelas sedang gaduh yang para penghuninya tampak sibuk dengan sendirinya. Berhilir mudik dari bangku satu ke bangku lainnya. Lain halnya dengan taehyung yang masih setia duduk di kursinya. Ia hanya melihat malas kearah teman-temannya yang sibuk dengan sendirinya. "Eeh taehyung kau santai sekali. Kau tidak mengerjakan tugas dari mark seonsaengnim?" tanya salah satu temannya. "Ani... aku akan mengerjakannya. Lagi pula batas waktunya besok kan? Kenapa harus terburu-buru?" jawab taehyung sambil melihat kearah luar jendela. Ia melihat sosok namja berkacamata yang tadi pagi memerhatikannya. Terlihat namja itu sedang membawa banyak buku. Sepertinya ia baru saja meminjam buku-buku tersebut dari perpustakaan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ini flashdisk berisi semua tugas teman-teman, ku berikan padamu. Besok kau yang harus mengumpulkannya". Taehyung hanya melirik sekilas kearah benda kecil tersebut, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Bagi taehyung ini merepotkan dirinya, tapi bagi yang lainnya tugas mark seonsaengnim hanyalah tugas yang biasa. Taehyung berkali-kali menghela nafas ketika ia melihat namja berkacamata itu bolak-balik sambil membawa buku yang banyak. Apakah anak itu akan memindahkan perpustakaan ke kelasnya. Sudah lima kali ini taehyung melihat anak itu mondar-mandir bagaikan setrika yang belum panas. Sungguh di sekolah ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh.

"Aah...akhirnya selesai juga tugas ini" ucap taehyung yang sudah mengetik semua tugas di laptopnya. Jika bukan karena mark seonsaengnim dia tidak akan menyentuh laptop miliknya. Meskipun laptopnya terbilang sangat canggih dan terkadang membuat teman-temannya iri, ia tidak pernah mengoperasikannya. Ia segera memindahkan file-nya ke dalam flasdisk yang dikasihkan temannya tadi pagi. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia mematikan laptop tersebut dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Menit berikutnya taehyung sudah berada di bawah alam sadarnya dan mengarungi dunia buatannya.

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi biasanya yang dilewati taehyung. Tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Ketika taehyung membuka pintu kelas, semua mata mengarah pada dirinya. Taehyung yang dilihat seperti itu merasa tidak nyaman sendiri. "Kenapa?" akhirnya taehyung memecahkan keheningan. "Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" tanya salah seorang temannya. "Hanya itu?" taehyung malah bertanya balik. Semua mata melihat taehyung dengan penuh selidik. "Jangan khawatir aku sudah menyelesaikannya" jawab taehyung ketika ia sudah duduk di tempat duduknya. Semua teman-temannya masih melihat kearah taehyung. "Baiklah kalau kalian tidak percaya. Coba kalian cek aku tidak semurah yang kalian pikirkan. Aku mengerjakan tugasku sendiri dan tidak menyalin tugas kalian" ucap taehyung di ikuti dengan dikeluarkannya sebuah flashdisk berwarna putih. Langsung disambarnya flashdisk tersebut lalu ditancapkannya ke dalam salah satu laptop, dan ternyata...

"Omo!" teriak dari salah satu temannya. Seketika itu semua langsung mendekati arah suara teriakan tersebut. Taehyung mau tidak mau juga agak tertarik dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba taehyung bisa merasakan aura ingin membunuh keluar dari teman-temannya. "Apa? Apa yang salah?" taehyung mulai ketakutan. "Kau kemanakan tugas-tugasnya?". "Apa maksud kalian? Tadi malam masih ada semua di flashdisk itu". Semua teman-temanya semakin mendekati taehyung. Taehyung semakin mundur semakin mundur. "GLUK...". "TAEHYUNG! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN TUGAS-TUGAS KAMI!" terdengar teriakan dari teman-temannya, sedangkan sosok yang diteriaki sekarang sedang tunggang langgang berlarian keluar kelas.

Taehyung sekarang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah kelas. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa tadi malam filenya sudah pasti ia lihat masih ada, tetapi bagaimana bisa pagi ini semua filenya hilang. Ketika taehyung sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri tidak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan kelas yang di suruh oleh temannya tadi untuk bertanya. Katanya di kelas ini ada seseorang yang bisa membantu dirinya. Katanya disini ada anak yang mendapat julukan sebagai komputer berjalan dan ia sangat terkenal. Tetapi bagi taehyung yang tidak suka hal seperti itu, ia baru mendengar berita itu bahwa ada anak yang seperti itu.

Mata taehyung mengintip ke dalam kelas tersebut. Lalu ia kembali melihat kearah papan kelas, benar ini kelasnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dari kelasku ternyata, batin taehyung. Ia memerhatikan setiap manusia yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Taehyung penasaran kira-kira anak seperti apa yang mendapat julukan komputer berjalan itu. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk di belakang sedang loncat-loncat dengan riang. "Sepertinya namja itu tidak asing dimataku" gumamnya pelan. Aish taehyung, ingat niatmu pergi ke kelas ini. Ia menangkap sosok manusia lagi yang duduk di depan namja loncat-loncat tadi. Anak itu berwajah seram dan pendiam jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Taehyung dapat simpulkan bahwa anak itu pasti si komputer berjalan itu.

Taehyung menghirup nafas panjang dan memberanikan dirinya memasuki kelas tersebut. Ia tidak langsung masuk begitu saja, melainkan ia minta tolong kepada anak yang sedang duduk di depan kelas. "permisi, bisakah kau panggilkan seseorang yang bernama jeon jungkook?" tanya taehyung. "Oooh jungkook, tolong panggilkan jungkook" anak yang disuruh tadi menyuruh teman yang berada dibelakangnya dan terus berlanjut seperti itu hingga... "Jungkook kau dicari seseorang" mata taehyung mengikuti arah pandang anak yang berteriak tadi. Taehyung berasa lemas seketika. Dugaannya beberapa menit lalu akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia berpikir mungkin ia harus berusaha ekstra untuk mendekati jungkook ini.

"Hei jungkook! Kau dicari seseorang" teriak temannya kembali. Namja yang berada di belakangnya seketika langsung melihat taehyung sebal. Merasa mendapat pandangan sinis, taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Namja itu melihat ke belakang dan berkata "Hei jungkook apa kau tidak dengar? Kau dicari seseorang" ucap namja yang dikira taehyung bernama jungkook itu dengan dingin. "Eh?! Mencariku? Benarkah?" tanya namja yang lompat-lompat tadi. Taehyung menghela nafas panjang, ternyata namja yang bernama jungkook itu tidak terlalu menakutkan."Siapa yang mencariku?" jungkook melihat kearah pintu dimana seorang namja sedang berdiri. Tetapi jungkook tidak bisa melihat wajah namja tersebut dengan jelas karena ia tidak memakai kacamata.

Jungkook pun berjalan mendekati namja tersebut untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Ketika jarak mereka kurang lebih satu meter, jungkook mengenakan kacamatanya dan... "KAU?" teriak mereka bersamaan. Semua mata langsung menatap kearah mereka berdua. Taehyung terkejut kalau namja si komputer berjalan adalah namja kacamata. Begitu pula jungkook yang terkejut kalau orang yang mencarinya adalah orang yang pernah membentaknya. Jungkook tiba-tiba ingin menghilang saja dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia takut karena ia sudah membuat kesal namja yang berdiri di depannya ini. Jungkook mulai terlihat gelisah dan tidak berani menatap taehyung. "I-itu..." ucap mereka bersamaan. "A-aku hanya...". "Tolong maafkan aku sunbae, aku benar-benar menyesal" potong jungkook. Taehyung yang mendengar itu hanya bisa bengong karena pernyataan jungkook. "Baiklah akan ku maafkan tapi mari ikut aku ke halaman belakang sekolah".

Jungkook duduk di sebuah bangku di halaman belakang sekolah. Jika saja taehyung bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang kapan saja bisa meledak. Sesekali jungkook mencuri pandang terhadap taehyung dan sebaliknya. Itu malah membuat jungkook semakin takut. Sepuluh menit berlalu, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan di antara mereka. "Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu..." ucap taehyung. jungkook perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap taehyung. "Bantuan apa sunbae? Aku pasti membantumu" jawab jungkook dengan nada merasa bersalah. Taehyung mengeluarkan flashdisk dari sakunya dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mungkin itu terkena virus" jungkook tampak berpikir. "Mana mungkin? Aku jarang menggunakan laptop tersebut" sangkal taehyung. "Malah itu masalahnya sunbae, kau tidak pernah memakainya dan dengan bebas virus akan semakin banyak di laptop sunbae" jungkook menjelaskannya kepada taehyung. taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk meskipun sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan jungkook. "Tapi kau bisa membantuku mengembalikan file-nya kan?" tanya taehyung penuh harap. "Kalau itu semuanya serahkan padaku" jawab jungkook dengan senyum percaya dirinya. Jungkook kembali ke kelas dan mencoba mengembalikan file yang hilang tersebut dan jungkook berhasil mengembalikannya.

"Wah.. kau sangat hebat jungkook. Kau memang pahlawanku" puji taehyung. sedangkan yang dipuji hanya menunduk malu dan wajahnya memerah. "Kalau begitu lain kali aku akan membawa laptopku agar kau bersihkan dari virus. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanya taehyung. "Aah... tidak, aku tidak keberatan" jawab jungkook. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku sampai lupa kalau aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Nama ku taehyung, kim taehyung. kau bisa memanggilku hyung mulai saat ini. Jangan memanggilku sunbae aku tidak suka" taehyung memberitahu namanya sambil tersenyum tulus. "Ba-baik sun eh hyung" jungkook pun ikut tersenyum hanyut dalam senyuman indah taehyung.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana taehyung berjanji untuk membawa laptopnya ke jungkook untuk diperbaiki. Taehyung berjanji saat jam istirahat ia akan ke kelas jungkook, tapi sudah 15 menit berlalu taehyung tidak kunjung juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jungkook duduk di dalam kelas sendirian. Seharusnya ia sekarang sedang makan di kantin bersama teman-temannya. Jika saja bukan karena taehyung mungkin ia akan melanggar janjinya. Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Ia harus menahan lapar sampai waktu jam istirahat kedua. Ketika jungkook sedang asyik meratapi nasibnya, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kelasnya.

"Ah, jungkook. Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku tadi ke kantin terlebih dahulu untuk membelikan ini untukmu" taehyung menyerahkan beberapa bungkusan kepada jungkook. Mata jungkook seketika berbinar menatap semua bungkusan yang berada di mejanya sekarang. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka, jadi aku membeli semuanya. Hehehe.." ucap taehyung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak keberatan dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh taehyung. tanpa diduga, kliennya kali ini berpikir sampai sejauh ini. "Oh ya hyung, mana laptop yang hyung bicarakan kemarin?" tanya jungkook sadar dari lamunannya. "Oh ya sampai lupa, ini" taehyung mengambil laptop dari dalam tasnya.

"AIGO!" teriak jungkook ketika ia melihat laptop milik taehyung. bisa dilihat sekarang mata jungkook membulat sempurna. Taehyung yang melihat raut wajah jungkook berubah drastis ingin bertanya tetapi sudah dipotong oleh jungkook. "Apple MacBook Air" ucap jungkook pelan. Taehyung yang penasaran dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh jungkook ingin bertanya tapi kembali terpotong oleh perkataan jungkook. "I-ini benar laptop milik hyung?" tanya jungkook tidak percaya. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?". "Hyung bercanda, ini salah satu laptop tercanggih yang pernah ada" jungkook menjelaskan kepada taehyung. "Ooh jadi begitu, pantas saja semua teman-temanku iri saat tahu aku mempunyai laptop ini". "Jangan-jangan, hyung juga tidak tahu kalau laptop ini laptop canggih?" pertanyaan jungkook tersebut dijawab gelengan oleh taehyung yang membuat jungkook hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

Saat jungkook mengotak-atik laptop taehyung, terlihat jungkook beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Mustahil, semua programnya masih seperti laptop baru. Menandakan bahwa taehyung benar-benar tidak pernah menjamah laptop tersebut. Ini yang menjadi kendala jungkook, yaitu semua programnya harus diperbarui agar laptopnya dapat berjalan normal kembali. Satu-satunya cara untuk memperbaruinya adalah dengan mendownload file tersebut. Tapi satu kendala lagi adalah hampir semua program yang berada di laptop taehyung tidak pernah diperbarui dan jika mendownloadnya dengan wireless milik sekolah bisa-bisa satu minggu ia harus menginap di kelasnya.

"Hyung, aku sudah menemukan masalahnya. Aku harus memperbarui semua program laptopnya dan mendownload semuanya"jelas jungkook. ""Lalu?". "Lalu masalahnya jaringan untuk mendownload filenya tidak mendukung jika dilakukan disini. Mungkin bisa tapi itu memakan waktu satu minggu" jawab jungkook. "Jadi begitu ya? Kalau begitu habis sekolah ini kau ikut ke rumahku" ucap taehyung. "Ke rumah hyung?" tanya jungkook terkejut. "Ya ke rumahku. Kau perlu mendownloadnya kan? Kau bisa mendownloadnya di rumahku" jawab taehyung. jungkook tampak menimbang-nimbang ajakan taehyung. jika di rumahnya ia bisa mendownloadnya, mengapa ia tidak mendownloadnya sendiri? Batin jungkook. "baiklah kalau begitu hyung" jawab jungkook pasrah. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu kesini nanti saat pulang" ucap taehyung dibalas anggukan jungkook.

Setelah jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan taehyung kepada jungkook, taehyung membawa jungkook ke rumahnya untuk memperbaiki laptop miliknya. Selama perjalanan jungkook maupun taehyung, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Setelah sampai di depan rumah taehyung, jungkook agak terkejut dengan rumah taehyung. halaman rumahnya seluas dengan luas rumah miliknya. Tetapi jungkook berusaha untuk menutupi rasa kagumnya.

Setelah taehyung memakirkan mobilnya, ia mengajak jungkook untuk masuk. Jungkook sekarang berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu besar yang dengan sendirinya terbuka. Bukan karena otomatis melainkan memang ada pelayan yang membukakannya untuk taehyung. "Tuan muda, kau membawa seorang teman" tanya seorang pelayan kepada taehyung. "Ah iya, tolong bawakan aku minuman dan sedikit cemilan ke kamarku. Aku akan mengajaknya ke kamarku" perintah taehyung kepada pelayannya. Perintah taehyung tersebut pun langsung dilakukan oleh pelayan lainnya. Jungkook menatap takjub terhadap rumah taehyung. tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menurutnya ganjal dirumah tersebut.

"Kau sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu" tanya taehyung tiba-tiba yang membuat jungkook sedikit terkejut. "Ah itu-anu..." perkataan jungkook terhenti pada sebuah foto keluarga yang terbingkai besar dan megah di ruang tengah. "Kau mencari orang tuaku? Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis" ucap taehyung seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran jungkook sekarang. Jungkook hanya manggut-manggut, ia berpikir pasti taehyung sangat kesepian di rumah sendirian tiap hari. "Kajja, ke kamarku" ajak taehyung.

Jungkook sekarang berada di dalam kamar taehyung. tidak seperti dugaan jungkook, kamar taehyung sangat rapi dengan cat dinding berwarna putih. Menurut jungkook kamar ini memang didominasi dengan warna putih. "Anggap saja seperti kamar sendiri" kata taehyung sambl meletakkan tasnya. Menit berikutnya jungkook sudah sibuk dengan laptop taehyung, sedangkan sang tuan rumah sedang memandangi namja lain yang sedang serius. Jungkook yang merasa dilihat seperti itu tidak enak sendiri, tapi bukan jungkook kalau dunianya bisa teralihkan oleh hal sepele seperti itu. "wah! Ddaebak! Kecepatannya sangat cepat hyung. Mungkin ini yang tercepat yang pernah aku jumpai" puji jungkook. Taehyung hanya senyum menanggapi perkataan jungkook. Jungkook berpendapat jika kecepatannya seperti ini mungkin dalam satu hari ini sudah selesai.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka kembali. Jungkook yang kembali memasuki dunianya lagi dan taehyung yang kembali memandangi jungkook. Jika dilihat-lihat jungkook seperti anak anjing juga. Taehyung yang berpikiran seperti itu senyum-senyum sendiri membuat jungkook sedikit tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. "Jungkook...". "Ne hyung?". "Apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak memakai kacamatamu itu?" tanya taehyung tiba-tiba. "Aah ini, jika aku tidak memakainya aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas hyung" jawab jungkook sambil memegang kacamatanya. "Mengapa kau tidak pakai softlens saja?". "itu...aku belum berpikiran sampai kesana". Selang satu menit taehyung tidak bicara lagi. "Tapi menurutku kau akan terlihat lebih cantik jika tidak memakai kacamata" ucap taehyung tiba-tiba. Seketika itu juga tangan jungkook langsung berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan taehyung. ia berusaha memahami apa yang dikatakan taehyung tadi. 1, 2, ..., 5 detik "Yak hyung! Aku ini namja. Aku bukan cantik tapi aku tampan" teriak jungkook tidak terima sambil wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Tapi menurutku kau cantik jungkook" taehyung mencubit pipi jungkook. Tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi oleh jungkook, pasti wajahnya sekarang memerah sempurna. Akhirnya pecahlah perang bantal oleh keduanya.

Selama kurang lebih 15 menit mereka bercanda, tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut yang meraung-raung berasal dari salah satu dari mereka. Jungkook menatap datar taehyung yang sekarang sedang nyengir sambil memegangi perutnya. "Hyung belum makan?" tanya jungkook datar. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menambah kadar cengirannya. "Aku bisa membuatkan hyung makanan jika hyung mau" tawar jungkook. "Benarkah?" tanya taehyung antusias. "Tentu saja". "Kalau begitu ayo kuantar kau ke dapur". Mereka pun keluar menuju dapur rumah taehyung.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di dapur. "Tuan muda, kau lapar? Biar kupanggilkan Lee chef untuk membuatkanmu makanan" tawar pelayan yang tadi menyambut taehyung saat pulang. "Tidak usah aku akan masak sendiri" ucap taehyung menolak. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika tuan muda memerlukan sesuatu silahkan bicara kepadaku" ucap pelayan tersebut lalu pergi. Jungkook yang mendengar percakapan singkat tersebut hanya bisa memandang kepergian pelayan tersebut. "Bahkan makan saja ada chef sendiri yang memasakkannya" batin jungkook. Akhirnya mereka pun memasuki dapur semakin dalam.

Taehyung yang berdiri bersender pada dinding dapur, sedangkan jungkook yang sekarang membuka lemari pendingin taehyung dan mencari apa yang ia bisa temukan. Saat jungkook membuka kulkas tersebut mata jungkook langsung terbelalak. Ia terkejut di dalam kulkas taehyung ternyata sangat lengkap. Jungkook sampai bingung harus memasak apa. Taehyung yang melihat jungkook tidak kunjung juga menutup pintu kulkas akhirnya berjalan mendekati jungkook. "Apakah kau tidak menemukan sesuatu yang kau cari?"tanya taehyung di samping jungkook. "Eh..!" jungkook terkejut karena taehyung yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahnya. "Aku akan meminta pelayan kim untuk membelikannya untukmu" ucap taehyung yang akan berjalan meninggalkan jungkook tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. "gwaenchanha hyung, ini sudah lebih dari cukup" ucap jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook pun sudah mengambil beberapa bahan dan juga beberapa peralatan memasak. Sedangkan taehyung sekarang sedang duduk mengamati punggung jungkook yang dengan lincah bergerak kesana kemari ketika memasak. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir taehyung, lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya. Jungkook sebentar melihat kearah taehyung yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan taehyung yang lalu membuat jungkook tersenyum.

Setelah kira-kira menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit, akhirnya jungkook selesai memasak. Ia sekarang sedang menata makanan yang telah ia masak tadi di meja makan dengan dibantu beberapa pelayan taehyung. taehyung yang dari tadi sudah duduk di meja makan layaknya seorang raja, tapi memang disini ia adalah seorang raja. Menatap satu persatu masakan yang mulai tertata dengan rapi dihadapannya. Tidak lama kemudian sang koki juga ikut duduk di samping taehyung. "Ini semuanya kau yang memasak?" tanya taehyung tidak percaya. "Ya...ini semua aku yang memasak, tetapi aku tidak menjamin rasanya" jawab jungkook sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau tidak memasukkan racun ke dalam masakannya" canda taehyung sambil memasukkan satu suapan kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

Taehyung tampak memejamkan matanya, raut wajahnya kini seperti seorang juri-juri chef yang sedang menilai hasil sebuah masakan. Jungkook juga ikut greget sendiri. Akhirnya taehyung pun membuka matanya dan menatap jungkook datar. Jungkook yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu takut dengan sendirinya. "A-anu hyung apa masakanku..." "Tidak" taehyung memotong ucapan jungkook. Membuat jungkook semakin bingung. "Tidak, maksudku masakanmu tidaklah tidak enak melainkan sangat enak" puji taehyung yang ekspresinya ikut berubah sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Jungkook pun ikut tersenyum dan akhirnya mereka pun makan bersama.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di kamar taehyung kembali. Taehyung yang mulai bosan dengan keadaan yang dari tadi menurutnya jungkook asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Sedangkan jungkook sebenarnya bosan karena ia dari tadi melihat angka 1 sampai 100 persen dan itu tidak hanya sekali melainkan berulang kali. "Jungkook-ah..." panggil taehyung memecah keheningan. "Ne hyung...?" tanggap jungkook tapi tidak memalingkan wajahnya. "Apakah setelah kau sudah selesai dengan laptopku, apakah kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?"tanya taehyung iseng. Mendengar itu jungkook langsung melihat kearah taehyung "Hyung bercanda? Kita bahkan satu sekolahan kapan saja kita pasti bisa bertemu". "kalau begitu, Bagaimana caraku untuk menghubungimu?" tanya taehyung tiba-tiba. "Hyung kan bisa datang langsung ke kelasku" jawab jungkook. "Itu tidak mungkin apa yang akan diucapkan oleh teman-temanmu jika aku ke kelasmu". Jungkook tampak berpikir sejenak, benar juga apa yang dikatakan taehyung. "Hyung punya line, facebook, bbm, twiteer, atau kakaotalk mungkin?" tanya jungkook. Semua pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas gelengan dari taehyung. jungkook pun ikut geleng-geleng juga. "Berikan ponsel hyung" perintah jungkook. Taehyung hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan taehyung.

Beberapa saat jungkook terlihat serius dengan handphone milik taehyung, lalu jungkook mengembalikan lagi ponsel taehyung. "Aku sudah membuatkan hyung E-mail, akun facebook, kakaotalk juga whatsup" ucap jungkook menjelaskan. Taehyung tampak mengotak atik handphonenya sejenak. "Apa ini?" taehyung menunjukkan sebuah gambar kepala manusia laki-laki tetapi tidak mempunyai wajah. "Ah itu, itu tandanya hyung belum memasukkan foto hyung sebagai foto profil" jelas jungkook. "Mengapa kau tidak memasukkannya?" tanya taehyung. akhirnya jungkook pun menatap taehyung dengan sebal "Bagaimana aku memasukkannya hyung? Foto hyung saja tidak ada satu pun di handphone tersebut" jungkook menghela nafas panjang. Lama-lama ia ingin mencekik taehyung ternyata. Taehyung tampak berpikir sejenak, benar juga apa yang dikatakan jungkook bahwa ia tidak pernah foto sekalipun menggunakan handphone ini.

Taehyung mempunyai sebuah ide. Ia berjalan kearah dimana jungkook sekarang duduk memandang laptopnya. Ia memegang ponselnya yang sudah siap mengambil gambar kapan saja ketika taehyung memencetnya. Berasa ia sudah dekat ia menempatkan ponselnya jauh di atas jungkook. "Jungkook lihat keatas" perintah taehyung yang dengan mudahnya jungkook langsung melihat keatas. Ckrek...! suara ponsel taehyung mengambil gambar mereka berdua. Taehyung tersenyum puas sedangkan jungkook masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. "Aku akan menjadikannya foto profil" ucap taehyung tanpa dosa sedangkan jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum menghadapi tingkah sunbae-nya yang satu ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**コンピュウタ** **남자**

Apa jadinya jika seorang Kim taehyung orang yang sangat membenci teknologi masa kini bertemu dengan seorang jeon jungkook yang notebane-nya seorang yang ahli dalam teknologi khususnya komputer. Apakah pertemuan mereka menjadikan pertengkaran yang tidak akan ada ujungnya atau malah membuat mereka saling melengkapi masing-masing kekurangan mereka?

Keesokan harinya, seorang namja yang biasanya berjalan malas menuju sekolah sekarang dengan ceria melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Jangan lupakan senyumnya yang selalu terukir di wajahnya. Sosok namja tersebut berjalan menuju kelasnya yang selama ini ia huni. Dari luar namja tersebut yaitu taehyung, bisa mendengar keributan yang berasal dari dalam kelasnya. Sebelum dirinya masuk, ia menguping terlebih dahulu. Beberapa heboh dengan berita Lee Minho dan Suzzy yang dikabarkan bahwa mereka berdua putus. Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan apa yang mereka ributkan sekarang. Taehyung sudah ingin melangkahkan kakinya tetapi seketika terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang meneriakkan namanya. "OMO! TAEHYUNG?!" seketika semua orang langsung fokus kearah teriakan tadi. "Coba lihat akun WhatsApp kalian sekarang!" perintah yang berteriak tadi. Perlahan satu persatu yang diperintah mengeluarkan handphone mereka masing-masing dan membuka aplikasi whatsapp.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, kelas bertambah gadu dengan teriakan-teriakan yang tidak jelas. Taehyung yang hari itu moodnya sedang baik seketika langsung berubah menjadi mood defaultnya. "SREK!" suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan cenderung kasar. Sontak mereka semua melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut. Semuanya menganga ketika sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah orang yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Keadaannya sekarang sangat tegang. Semakin tegang dengan tatapan intimidasi dari taehyung yang ia arahkan ke seluruh temannya. Ia akhirnya duduk di kursinya setelah melewati beberapa tatapan tidak percaya dari teman kelasnya.

Semuanya masih menatap taehyung yang sekarang sedang melihat kearah jendela. Taehyung yang merasa situasi kelasnya canggung, akhirnya berusaha memecahkan keheningan. "Mworago?" karena ucapan taehyung tersebut semuanya langsung terkesiap dan berpura-pura kembali ke kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Taehyung hanya bisa berdecak malas menanggapi perilaku teman-temannya. Ia pun kembali melihat kearah luar jendela. Ia bisa melihat sosok yang kemarin telah membantunya dan berhasil membuat dirinya menjadi trending topic di kelasnya. Tanpa disadari taehyung tersenyum melihat sosok tersebut sedang berlari kecil menuju kelasnya. Taehyung pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan. Kepada siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk sosok tersebut yang tak lain adalah jungkook. "Nanti istirahat, temui aku di taman belakang sekolah" taehyung pun menekan tombol send pada layarnya. Ia harap-harap cemas menunggu pesannya di jawab oleh jungkook.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, ponsel taehyung bergetar tanda sebuah chat masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan segera ia membuka chat tersebut dan ternyata itu berasal dari jungkook. "Baiklah hyung, tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku juga harus ke kantin" kembali taehyung tersenyum membaca pesan tersebut. Terlihat berulang kali taehyung membaca pesan tersebut dan senyumnya semakin mengembang. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam laci mejanya. Dirinya tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya hingga sekarang ia tersenyum sampai terlihat gigi rapinya. Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya bisa memegang dada mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa merubah seorang kim taehyung menjadi seperti ini. Dulunya yang memang aneh, sekarang malah bertambah aneh.

"Eeuungg... taehyung-ah, gwaenchanha?" ucap salah satu temannya sambil melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah taehyung. sang punya wajah hanya tersenyum tidak menanggapi apa yang sedang temannya tersebut lakukan. Merasa tidak digubris oleh taehyung, temannya tersebut berdecak kesal. "WAAHH... Semuanya coba lihat! Apa yang terjadi dengan taehyung kita eoh?" goda temannya tersebut. Semua yang sedang asyik dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing sontak langsung menengok kearah taehyung yang sekarang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Mempunyai firasat yang buruk, taehyung pun sadar akan sikapnya sekarang. Ia pun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia menatap datar ke teman-temannya. "Sekarang apa lagi?" protes taehyung. kompak mereka semua langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka maasing-masing.

Sekarang taehyung berada di belakang taman. Mengapa sekarang ia disana? Tentu saja sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia nampak gugup, bukti bahwa kakinya sekarang yang tidak bisa diam. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak seharusnya ia gugup. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang dirinya sangat gugup untuk bertemu jungkook. Bukan salahnya jika ia harus menunggu jungkook, karena taehyunglah yang bersemangat jadi sebelum jam istirahat ia sudah berangkat ke tempat yang sudah mereka berdua sepakati.

Terlihat taehyung sesekali sedang menata rambutnya sambil berkaca pada layar ponselnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang ia simpan tadi di dalam lokernya. Ia kembali tersenyum memandang kotak tersebut hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi taehyung. "Tae-hyung!" sontak taehyung langsung membalikkan badannya. Tidak lupa menyembunyikan kotak yang sialnya masih ia pegang. "Mianhae, apa hyung sudah lama menungguku?" tanya jungkook dengan nada bersalah. "Aah aniya. Aku baru saja sampai disini" taehyung berbohong. Jungkook pun percaya saja dengan ucapan taehyung. lalu ia melihat kearah tangan taehyung yang dari tadi taehyung sembunyikan. "Apa yang ada di belakang tubuhmu hyung?" tanya jungkook penasaran. Taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya karena pertanyaan jungkook tadi.

"Aah ini? Ini untukmu" akhirnya dengan pasrah taehyung memberikan kotak kecil tersebut kepada jungkook. Ia menerima dengan agak terkejut dengan pemberian taehyung. jungkook berpikir kalau yang ada di kotak tersebut adalah sebuah cincin dan taehyung sekarang tengah melamarnya. Terlihat jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Waeyo jungkook-ah? Apa kau tidak suka dengan pemberianku?"ucap taehyung melihat tingkah jungkook yang tidak kunjung juga membuka kotak tersebut"." A-ani hyung! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak suka, tahu isinya juga belum" jungkook pun mulai merobek kertas yang menutupi kotak tersebut.

Setelah semua kertas berhasil ditanggalkan, sang pembuka kado pun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Hyung...Ini kan? Ini softlence kan?" tanya jungkook terkejut yang hanya di jawab oleh taehyung dengan anggukan. "Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu kalau aku ingin pakai softlence? Lalu bagaimana dengan ukuran min ku?" jungkook memberondong taehyung dengan beberapa pertanyaan. "Pertama, itu sebagai tanda terimakasihku kepadamu. Kedua, jangan khawatir. Saat kau melepas kacamatamu, ku suruh pelayanku untuk memeriksa kacamatamu itu min berapa dan yang ketiga aku pikir kau lebih pantas tidak memakai kacamata dari pada memakainya..."


End file.
